Beautiful Tears
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Sudikah kau mencintaiku yang tak sempurna ini? note: gakpinterbikinsummary, gomen T T
1. Prologue

Beautiful Tears

.

.

Yuuri on ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

* * *

Prologue

"Tunggu, mau kemana kau!"

"Minggir sana, menjauh dariku!"

"Kau tak bisa membawa Mari dan Yuuri begitu saja! Dia anakku!"

"Aku ayahnya, aku yang akan memberikan segalanya untuknya, sedangkan kau?" Tawa meremehkan itu serasa menohok hati "Dasar jalang sialan"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tamparan cukup keras.

.

.

Bulir air mata jatuh dari mata coklat indahnya. "Tou-san , Kaa-san" dari bibirnya yang gemetaran hanya menggumamkan hal itu seperti halnya kaset rusak.

"Argh!"

.

.

.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Anak baru ya? Salam kenal, namaku Viktor Nikiforov." Dengan senyum lebar dan mata hijau tosca yang mengintip dari rambut silvernya, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Mari nee-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Teriak Yuuri dengan kencang.

.

.

"Jangan menangis Yuuri, aku akan melindungimu, takkan kubiarkan apa yang menjadi milikku tersakiti. Aku berjanji." Sorot mata yang biasanya terlihat sangat teduh perlahan menjadi tajam dengan kepalan tangan yang mengerat kuat.

"Tidak Viktor, ini bukan salah mereka, ini salahku" lirih Yuuri. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Viktor memeluk Yuuri- tidak, Yuuri-nya

.

.

.

Beautiful Tears

 _Ketika semua kehancuran menghadang. Sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang lemah, apa yang bisa diperbuat?_

.

.

Present to you who want to read this

* * *

Yaampun, entah dapet hidayah dari mana malah nulis beginian padahal mau UN :v pelarian mungkin (?) . Udah ancur, pendek banget lagi T_T . Gomen kalau ada kata kata yang mungkin kurang cocok, saya memang begitu orangnya XD Tapi kalau ceritanya nggak menarik, mungkin akan saya hapus aja. Daripada gaje dan bikin nyampah XD


	2. Pertemuan Pertamaku

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

.

.

Beautiful Tears

Chapter 1

* * *

 _'_ _Mereka selalu bertengkar'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tunggu, mau kemana kau?!" Teriak sang wanita sambil menangis

"Mau kemanapun aku, bukan urusanmu lagi, dasar jalang!" Tepat saat lelaki itu selesai berbicara, ia menendang wanita yang memegang kakinya erat.

"Tidak! Anata... Onegai... "

"Akan kubawa Mari dan Yuuri bersamaku, mereka akan mendapatkan tempat yang layak."

.

.

 _'_ _Tak peduli apa aku ada disana atau tidak'_

 _._

 _._

"Kau tak bisa membawa Mari dan Yuuri begitu saja! Dia anakku!"

"Aku ayahnya, aku yang akan memberikan segalanya untuknya, sedangkan kau?" Tawa meremehkan itu serasa menohok hati "Dasar jalang sialan"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tamparan cukup keras.

"Berani benar kau!" Tangan sang pria telah terangkat ke udara. Namun tepat sebelum tangan itu menyentuh wanita itu terdengar suara kecil yang terdengar parau.

Bulir air mata jatuh dari mata coklat indahnya. "Tou-san , Kaa-san" dari bibirnya yang gemetaran hanya menggumamkan hal itu seperti halnya kaset rusak.

"Argh!"

.

.

Ketika itu, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika semua kehancuran menghadang. Sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang lemah, apa yang bisa diperbuat?

.

.

* * *

Kamu yang sedang mambaca cerita ini

Mungkin ada diantara kalian yang merupakan korban broken home, tapi ku doakan tak ada yang mangalaminya.

Tentu itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Orang tuamu yang dulu saling mengikat janji saling setia, hidup dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit di depan agama dan Tuhan.

Apalah, itu semua hanya dusta.

Melihat mereka bertengkar tanpa memandang waktu, saling beradu mulut, terkadang tamparan atau suara teriakan terdengar. Membuatku ingin mati saja.

Apabila aku mengetahui ini akan terjadi padaku, aku akan berharap kepada Tuhan bahwa aku sebaiknya tak usah dilahirkan saja.

Apa mereka pernah berpikir? Bahwa itu mereka menjadi begitu karena tak ada yang ingin mengalah, tak ada yang ingin mengubur ego mereka. Mengapa anak anak seperti kami menjadi korban?

Apa aku salah hidup disini? Apa tidak layak kah ?

Setiap hari pula kalian seakan meneror kami, bertanya dengan polosnya

 ** _'_** ** _Nak, kamu ingin ikut ibu atau ayah?'_**

Tentu takkan ada yang ingin begitu bukan?

.

.

Beautiful Tears

Based from true story

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri kecil yang tak tahu apa apa tentang kerasnya dunia mulai mengetahuinya. Bahwa tak semua yang ia lihat tersenyum didepan, tersenyum pula dibelakang. Orang tuanya memang tak jadi berpisah, namun entah mengapa mereka menjadi sedikit pilih kasih terhadapnya. Mereka seperti lebih menyayangi Mari.

Ketika Mari menginginkan sesuatu, mereka langsung mengabulkannya. Ketika Yuuri menginginkan sesuatu, jangankan mengabulkan, melihat saja tidak.

.

.

' _Okaa-san, Otou-san. Mengapa begitu sama Yuuri?'_

.

.

Ia selalu sendiri, namun Yuuri masih bersyukur Mari nee-channya masih memperdulikan dan melindunginya. Dialah tempatnya berkeluh kesah.

.

.

Seperti halnya hari ini. Karena tubuhnya yang lemah, ia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Namun ia merasa sendirian, tak ada yang menemaninya.

"Yuuri-chan? Daijobou ka?" Tanya seorang perawat muda. Perawat itu mengelus rambut Yuuri dengan lembut.

Kemudian menatap mata anak itu. Begitu kosong dan hampa namun dihiasi senyum di bibirnya. 'Kami-sama. Kuatkanlah Yuuri-chan. Diusianya yang masih kecil ia sudah mendapat banyak penderitaan. Kuatkanlah ia Kami-sama.'

"Yuuri-chan ingin apel? Onee-san kupaskan ya"

"ri.. .o.. cha"

"Hm? Apa Yuuri-chan berkata sesuatu?"

"Mari nee-chan" Yuuri semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada selimutnya. Seolah olah mencari perlindungan.

"Mari nee-chan kan sedang sekolah. Yuuri-chan yang sabar ya. Sebentar lagi nee-chan pasti kemari."

"..." Yuuri kembali diam sambil melihat perawat itu yang menaruh potongan apel berbentuk kelinci dipiring.

Tak lama kemudian, perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan, membuatnya menjadi sunyi kembali.

'Kapan Mari nee-chan menemani Yuuri lagi? Onee-chan, Yuuri kangen"

.

.

.

.

2 Jam Kemudian

.

.

"rii.. yurii.. ngun.. bangun"

Suara Mari nee-chan membangunkanku dan sontak saja aku terbangun dari tidurku dan memeluknya.

"Nee-chan. Yuuri kangen" Dan objek yang dipeluk hanya tertawa hangat.

"Padahal baru 7 jam nee-chan meninggalkanmu, dan sekarang sudah kangen? Ulu ulu ulu.. lucunyaa.." Nee-chan lantas memainkan pipi ku sampai aku mengaduh. Cubitannya tidak pernah main main bung.

"Ittai..."

"Gomen gomen, habisnya kamu lucu sih. Sudah makan belum? Pasti belum kan?"

Yuuri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, onee-chan pergi sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan makan untuk Yuuri-ku tersaaaaayaangg" Ucap Mari dengan semangat dan ia lekas berdiri dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yuuri.

.

.

 **Mari POV**

Aku pun menutup pintu ruangan dimana Yuuri dirawat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa anak semanis dia merasakan semua ini? Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak memperdulikannya, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dibenak mereka? Oh My God .

Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku membeli Katsudon di kantin rumah sakit. Ihihi, Yuuri pasti senang.

 **End Mari Pov**

 **.**

Yuuri yang merasa agak bosan pun menengok kearah jendela. Disana ia bisa melihat anak anak bermain di taman rumah sakit. Disana pula ia bisa melihat banyak bunga. Yuuri yang cukup menyukai bunga pun bergegas pergi kesana dengan langkah langkah kecilnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia pun duduk di kursi taman dan melihat melihat kelinci yang sedang makan wortel. Ia semakin melihat kelinci itu dan tanpa sadar malah melamun. Namun lamunan itu tak lama sebab ia sadar bahwa seseorang telah mendekat kearahnya.

.

.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Salam kenal, namaku Viktor Nikiforov." Dengan senyum lebar dan mata hijau tosca yang mengintip dari rambut silvernya, bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sementara Yuuri masih mematung. Dengan ragu ia menjabat tangan bocah bernama Viktor tersebut. "Yuuri Katsuki." Jawabnya.

" Yuuri kah? Waaa! Salam kenal ya.. Yuuri tinggal dimana? Yuuri sakit apa sampai di rumah sakit ini? Kalau aku kemari untuk menjenguk nenekku, ia sedang sakit, blablabla.." Viktor dengan semangat menjelaskan apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya tanpa tahu Yuuri merasa bingung, ia harus menjawab yang mana dulu dari pertanyaan Viktor.

"Kaki Yuuri sakit, habis jatuh saat latihan main ice skating"Jawab Yuuri malu malu.

"Wah? Benarkah? Daijobou ka? Masih sakit? Kaki yang kanan atau kiri?" Tanya Viktor bertubi tubi.

.

.

Yuuri menutup mulutnya, ia tertawa. Pertanyaan Viktor yang bertubi tubi tadi entah mengapa membuatnya ingin terus tertawa. Yuuri pun tertawa lepas, ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas begini.

"Hahahaha" Viktor yang sempat bingung tanpa ambil pusing pun ikut tertawa dengan mata yang tertutup. Sesekali ia membuka matanya untuk melihat Yuuri yang masih tertawa.

"Tuhan... Yuuri cantik sekali. Viktor ingin bersama Yuuri selamanya." Tekad anak polos tersebut.

.

.

Mari yang tadinya kebingungan mencari Yuuri akhirnya melihatnya sedang tertawa bersama anak seumurannya yang mungkin lebih tua sedikit darinya. Memiliki potongan rambut berponi sebelah kiri dengan rambut yang berwarna silver. Yuuri tampak tertawa bahagia disana. Ah, membuat hati Mari menghangat.

"Siapapun bocah laki laki itu, kuharap ia bisa membuat tertawa bahagia disana. Ah, membuat hati Mari menghangat. "Siapapun bocah laki laki itu, kuharap ia bisa membuat Yuuri tersenyum terus, seperti saat ini." Rapalnya dengan tangan mengadah ke langit.

"Kenapa hati Yuuri deg deg an saat sama Viktor ya? Apa Yuuri sakit ?" batin Yuuri, ia telah menyelesaikan tawanya. Viktor pun sama.

.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, pertemuan awal yang unik tersebut akan mengikat mereka terus. Bahkan mungkin nanti di masa depan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Oh My God, terimakasih buat dukungannya. Gak nyangka fic yang kaya sinetron ini dapet respon begitu.. Maaf kalau fic ini masih kurang, typo bertebaran, masih jelek dan pendek T_T udah mentok soalnya .

Oke saatnya balas review! XD

 **Hikaru Rikou**

Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih ya sudah me-review.. Aku seneng banget XD .

 **Nanaho Haruka**

Eh, begitu kah? Sesuai permintaan kamu, fic nya sudah dilanjut, maaf ya kalau pendek T_T masih pemula soalnya T_T . Makasih dukungannya. Jumpa lagi di fic berikutnya.

.

.

Ditunggu review nya yaa... *ngilang*


End file.
